With the development of wireless communication technology, terminals have been pursuing a broader network bandwidth and higher order modulation in order to improve the transmission rate.
Typically, a terminal transmits capability information representing data throughput capability of the terminal to a base station. The base station allocates corresponding network resources to the terminal, according to the data throughput capability represented in the capability information.